1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication method of a base station. More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication method of a macro base station and a micro base station for interference control.
2. Description of Related Art
When macro user equipment served by a macro base station and micro user equipment served by a micro base station exist in the same heterogeneous cellular system, it is difficult to efficiently provide services to the user equipment due to interference between the macro user equipment and the micro user equipment for various reasons. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method for improving communication in a system including a macro base station and a micro base station.